jonasbrothersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Jonas
Nicholas Jerry "Nick" Jonas (born Wednesday, September 16, 1992, in Dallas, Texas) is an American singer-songwriter, musician and actor best known as one of the Jonas Brothers, a pop-rock band he formed with his brothers Joe and Kevin. The Jonas Brothers originally started as an attempted solo singing career for Nick, but the record producer liked the sound when his brothers sang backup for him. He previously starred in the Disney Channel original series JONAS L.A. as Nick Lucas, alongside his brothers. He also starred in the Disney Channel original movie Camp Rock and Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. He formed the band Nick Jonas & The Administration, which released its only studio album in 2010. "Live like your at the bottom even when you're at the top."-Nick Jonas Brothers 2019-Present.png JohnRoberti1991 From Brown Alexander Noyes.jpg Nick Jonas Disney Friends for Change Games.jpg Nick Jonas Yellow.jpg JONAS_LA.png Nick_Jonas_La.jpg Camp Rock Logo.png Camp Rock 2 The Final Jam Logo (2009-Present).png Nate Gray.jpg Dominic's Only Camp Rock T-Shirt.jpeg NHL (2005-Present) Logo.png NHL on NBC (2012-Present).png American Hockey League Logo.png AHL Seal.png Ford Logo.png Chevrolet Logo.png Nissan.png WWE (2014-Present) Logo.png WWE Raw Logo.png WWE Smackdown Logo.png NXT_Logo_2_4.png NBA (2017-Present) Logo.png NBA on ABC (2017-Present) Logo.jpg NBA on ESPN (2017-Present) Logo.jpg ESPN Major League Soccer TV logo.png MLS Soccer Sunday.jpg ‎ MLS (2015-Present) Logo.png Wells Fargo Center Logo (Philadelphia).png Nick Jonas Favorite NHL Team.png Giant Center.png Nick Jonas Favorite AHL Team.png Nick Jonas Favorite Susquehanna Valley Team.png Nick Jonas Favorite Car Model.png Nick Jonas Favorite Chevy Model.jpg Nick Jonas Favorite Nissan Model.png Nick Jonas Favorite WWE Wrestler.png Matt Riddle Born January 14, 1986, in Allentown, Pennsylvania.png Nick Jonas Favorite NBA Team.png Nick Jonas Favorite MLS Team.png Dominic's First Hockey Polo Shirt.png Marvel_Cinematic_Universe.png Marvel's_The_Avengers_logo.svg.png Logo-Marvel_Avengers_Alliance.png Avengers_Alliance_2_Logo.png Hawkeye (Marvel Cinematic Universe).png Captain America Logo.png Captain America.png Guardians of the Galaxy Logo.png Rocket_Raccoon.png Baby Groot.png Star-Lord.png Ant-Man Logo.png Ant-Man.png 7 Men with Long Brown Hair and Brown Eyes and 1 Men with Long Brown Hair with a Hair Clip and Brown Hair with Cyan Santa Hats and in Cyan Short Sleeve Polo T-Shirts and Blue Pants (1).png Dominic's_Only_WWE_Shirt.png Dominic's Only Other WWE Shirt.jpg Nick Jonas Favorite Store in Pennsylvania & Texas.png Great Value Baby Swiss Cheese.jpg Great Value Pretzel Twists.jpeg Nick Jonas's Favorite Electronic Store in Pennsylvania & Texas.png Nick Jonas's Favorite Pizza Restaurant in Pennsylvania & Texas.png Nick Jonas's Favorite Restaurant in Pennsylvania & Texas.png Nick Jonas's Favorite American Restaurant in Pennsylvania & Texas.jpg Nick Jonas's Favorite Restaurant in Pennsylvania.png Nick Jonas's Favorite Pizza.jpg Nick Jonas's Favorite Pizza with Toppings.jpg Nick Jonas's Favorite Cheerios.png Frosted Cheerios.png Chocolate Cheerios.png President_Barack_Obama.jpg ABC Dark Gray Logo (2013-Present).png ABC Red Logo (2013-Present).png ABC Blue Logo (2013-Present).png NBC Logo (2013-Present).png ESPN on ABC logo (AHL variant) (2013-Present).png ESPN Logo (AHL & NHL variant) (2013-Present).png NBC Sports Logo (NHL on NBC, AHL, WWE Raw, WWE Smackdown, and WWE NXT) (2019-Present).png Nick Jonas's Favorite ABC Station.png Nick Jonas's Favorite NBC Station.png Nick Jonas's Favorite State Capital ABC Station.png Nick Jonas's Favorite State Capital NBC Station.png HP Logo (2012-Present).png HP Logo (2016-Present).png Snyder's of Hanover.png Babybel Mini Rolls.jpg Babybel.png ‎ Save Water Logo (2013-present).png Sierra Mist 2018 Logo.jpg 3840px-Pepsi logo new.png Aquafina Logo (2015-Present).png Aquafina Water Bottle.jpeg Klondike Logo (Mint Chocolate Chip & Mini Klondike Variant) (2013-Present).png Dominic Roberti and Jamal Robinson-Brown's Christmas CD Single 2019.jpg Dominic Roberti and Jamal Robinson-Brown's Christmas CD Compilation.jpg Republic Records Logo (Jonas Brothers, Honor Society, and Jesse McCartney Variant) (2019-Present).png Career Career beginnings: 2000-2005 Jonas's career started when he was discovered at the age of six in a barbershop, while his mother was getting her hair cut and was referred to a professional show business manager. At the age of 7, he began performing on Broadway. He had acted in several plays, including A Christmas Carol (in 2000 as Tiny Tim and Scrooge at eight), Annie Get Your Gun (in 2001 as Little Jake), Beauty and the Beast (in 2002 as Chip), and Les Misérables (in 2003 as Gavroche). After Les Misérables closed, he performed in The Sound of Music (as Kurt) at the Paper Mill Playhouse. {C In 2002, while performing in Beauty and the Beast, Jonas wrote a song with his father called "Joy to the World (A Christmas Prayer)." With background vocals from the Beauty and the Beast cast, Nick recorded the song on the 2002 annual Broadway "Equity Fights AIDS" album, Broadway's Greatest Gifts: Carols for a Cure, Vol. 4. In November 2003, INO Records received a demo copy of "Joy To The World (A Christmas Prayer)". The label released the song to Christian radio, where it quickly became popular on Record & Radio's Christian Adult Contemporary Chart. By September 2004, an executive at Columbia Records discovered Jonas' song. He was soon jointly signed to INO Records and Columbia Records and released the single "Dear God". A second single, "Joy to the World (A Christmas Prayer)" (a re-recorded version), was released on November 16. It was supposed to be followed by a December release of a self-titled solo album Nicholas Jonas, but the album was pushed back. It did, however, get a limited release. Nick, along with his brothers, Kevin and Joe, co-wrote songs for the album. In early 2005, Columbia Records' new president, Steve Greenberg, heard Jonas' record. While Greenberg did not like the album, he did like Nick's voice. {C Jonas Brothers: 2005-2010 {C Main article: Jonas Brothers {C After meeting with Jonas and hearing the song, "Please Be Mine", written and performed by the brothers, Daylight/Columbia Records decided to sign the three as a group activity. After being signed to Columbia, the brothers considered naming their group "Sons of Jonas" before settling on the name "Jonas Brothers." It's About Time, the brothers' first album was released on August 8, 2006. According to the band's manager, it was only a "limited release" of a little over 50,000 copies. Because Sony was not interested in further promoting the band, the Jonas Brothers considered switching labels. The band was ultimately dropped by Columbia Records in early 2007. After shortly being without a label, the Jonas Brothers signed with Hollywood Records in February 2007. Around the same time, brothers began appearing in commercials for Baby Bottle Pops, singing the jingle. Their self-titled second album, Jonas Brothers, was released on August 7, 2007. It reached number five on the Billboard 200 chart in its first week. It has since sold over three million copies worldwide. On August 17, 2007, Jonas, along with his brothers, guest-starred in an episode of Hannah Montana, which aired after the premiere of High School Musical 2 and the Disney Channel show Phineas and Ferb. The episode broke basic cable records with a record 10.7 million viewers and became basic cable's most-watched series telecast ever. The reality short series, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, premiered on Disney Channel on May 16, 2008. The show, which ran until September 5, 2008, documents the brothers' lives on the Look Me In The Eyes Tour. The name was inspired by the band's hit song "When You Look Me in the Eyes". The series was renewed for a second season, which premiered on March 21, 2010. The second season follows the band on the European leg of their World Tour 2009. Jonas and his brothers filmed a Disney Channel Original Movie called Camp Rock where they play a band called "Connect Three." Joe plays the lead male role as the lead singer "Shane Gray"; Nick plays the role of "Nate," a guitarist; and Kevin plays the role of "Jason," also a guitarist. A soundtrack for the movie was released on June 17, 2008. The movie premiered on June 20, 2008, in the USA on Disney Channel, and Canada on Family. Production began on the sequel, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam in September 2009 and it premiered during the summer of 2010. The Jonas Brothers' third studio album, A Little Bit Longer, was released in the United States on August 12, 2008. It sold over 2 million copies worldwide. The Jonas Brothers were listed number 9 on the richest pop acts of 2008. Jonas and his brothers starred in the Disney Channel Original Series JONAS about a pop band trying to live a normal life, which premiered May 2, 2009, and concluded on March 14, 2010. Filming for the second season began in February 2010. The second season was renamed Jonas L.A. and premiered on June 20, 2010. On November 8, 2010, it was announced that the series had been canceled. The Jonas Brothers' fourth studio album, Lines, Vines and Trying Times, was released in the United States in June 2009. 'Solo projects: 2010-2011' Jonas' side project from the Jonas Brothers called Nick Jonas & the Administration released their debut album Who I Am was released February 2, 2010. In January 2010, Jonas embarked on the Who I Am Tour with the Administration. The tour consisted of 22 dates that began on January 2, 2010, in Dallas, Texas and concluded on January 30, 2010, in Berkeley, California. Jonas also toured with his brothers again in 2010. In September 2011 and October 2011, Nick Jonas & The Administration began touring through South America in support of their debut album, Who I Am. On June 21, 2010, Jonas made his West End debut performing in Les Misérables for the second time, but this time as the role of Marius Pontmercy. Jonas was originally supposed to play the role for only three weeks but was able to extend his run until July 24, 2010, because of changes in the Jonas Brothers tour schedule. He also appeared in the 25th Anniversary Concert at The O2 Arena on October 3, 2010, again playing the role of Marius Pontmercy. From August 5–7, 2011, Jonas performed in the musical Hairspray as Link Larkin at the Hollywood Bowl. Jonas appeared in the 2011 series Mr. Sunshine; he played Eli White, an up-and-coming singer who wants everything his way before he performs at the Sunshine Center. He also plays the role of Ryan on the sitcom Last Man Standing. 'Jonas Brothers reunion and split: 2012 - 2013' In February 2012, he appeared in an episode of Smash in the role of Lyle West, a young musician and television star backing a promising Broadway musical; Jonas will reprise the role of Lyle West in the show's season finale on May 14. Nick had a cameo appearance in the last episode of the second season of the comedy web series Submissions Only. Jonas was to perform in the musical "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" as J. Pierrepont Finch from January 24 till July 1, 2012. However, the musical ended its run on May 20th. Jonas recorded 5 songs for the How To Succeed in the Business soundtrack. On March 6, 2012, the Jonas Brothers released a video on Twitter of them in their home studio, along with the hashtag "#JonasBrothers2012", suggesting that a reunion was occurring. Starting on August 19, 2012, the eldest Jonas brother will appear in an E! reality series alongside his wife Danielle and brothers Nick and Joe. "Married to Jonas" will document the young couple's domestic life as well as the brothers' recording efforts as they prepare to release their newest group album. On May 1, 2012, it was announced that after 6 years with Hollywood Records, the Jonas Brothers had parted ways with their label. The band has bought back the rights to their master recordings, merchandising, and publishing, and plans to release their upcoming fifth album with a new label. On May 21, 2013, it was announced that Nick would co-host the Miss USA 2013 competition on NBC. The Jonas Brothers themselves, performed during the show. On October 9, 2013, the group canceled their highly anticipated comeback tour days before it was slated to start, citing a "deep rift within the band" over "creative differences". The Jonas Brothers' social media page went due, causing a frenzy for the media, and questioning whether the group was officially splitting. On 29 October 2013, the Jonas Brothers officially confirmed their split. Nick Jonas: 2013 - 2019 On March 18, 2013, Nick was offered his first leading role in a thriller film, Careful What You Wish For, which is set to release in May 2015. On June 25, 2014, Nick teased his audience by posted a clip of a possible new song on social media - Instagram. On June 28, 2014, he shot a music video for an upcoming single. On July 24, Jonas released the single, entitled "Chains".The song was released to iTunes, and its video premiered on MTV On July 30, 2014, via Jonas' new label Island Records, his video premiered on MTV. In August 2014, he announced this self-titled album would be released in November 2014. On September 7, he also revealed that the second single "Jealous" would be released on September 7. In October 2014, Kingdom premiered on DirecTV's Audience Network and was renewed for two more seasons two weeks later. On April 14, 2015, he was a guest mentor for Christian Aguilera's team on The Voice Season 8. He also performed his latest single, "Chains". On January 26, 2015, it was announced that he will recur on the TV show, Scream Queens, releasing Fall 2014. In 2015, Nick Jonas was one of Iggy Azalea's opening act for her, The Great Escape Tour. 'Jonas Brothers Reunion: 2019 - Present' The Jonas Brothers revealed that they were reuniting on February 28th, 2019 via social media. They kicked off the reunion with the release of "Sucker" on March 1st. This was followed by a week-long stay on The Late Late Show hosted by James Corden. The brothers revealed that they went through therapy prior to the reunion and that when they split, they were not planning to get back together. Nick Jonas will be the new coach for The Voice Season 18. Personal life Jonas was born in Dallas, Texas. His mother, Denise (née Miller), is a former sign language teacher and singer, and his father, Paul Kevin Jonas, Sr., is a songwriter, musician, and former ordained minister at an Assemblies of God church. He was raised in Wyckoff, New Jersey and homeschooled by his mother. Nick is of Italian (from a great-grandfather), German, Irish, English, Cherokee, and French-Canadian descent. Jonas was diagnosed with Type I diabetes at the age of thirteen and wears an OmniPod insulin pump to help him manage his condition. He has developed the Change for the Children Foundation. Partnering with five different charities, their goal is to raise money and awareness for diabetes. He also developed a public service announcement with the Washington Nationals to support diabetes care at Children's National Medical Center in Washington, D.C. Since August 6, 2008, Bayer Diabetes Care has partnered with Jonas as a diabetes ambassador to promote the idea for young people to manage their diabetes. Jonas testified in the U.S. Senate to promote more research funding for the condition. Nick is also is a member of the National Youth Leadership Committee for the Ronald Reagan Centennial Celebration, along with Jordin Sparks, Genevieve Ryan, and Brodi Conover. Singer and actress Miley Cyrus have stated that she dated Jonas from June 2006 to December 2007. Cyrus claimed they were "in love" and began dating soon after they first met. Jonas briefly dated Selena Gomez, after she appeared in the Jonas Brothers music video, "Burnin' Up". Jonas dated Australian actress and singer Delta Goodrem from May 2011 to February 2012. In August 2013, Jonas met Miss Universe, Olivia Culpo and they dated until 2015. In 2016, Jonas began talking with Indian actress Priyanka Chopra and suggested they go on a date. The pair met in person for the first time at the Vanity Fair Oscars party in 2017, and again at the Met Gala, however, they were not a couple for either. In May 2018, rumors began spreading that the pair were dating, and in June 2018 Jonas confirmed the rumors via Instagram. The relationship progressed rapidly, and the pair became engaged on July 27th, 2018 while in Greece. On December 1st, 2018, Jonas married Chopra. Following the wedding, Chopra took Jonas' name and became Priyanka Chopra Jonas. Websites Jonas Brothers Offical Website NickSpotify NickTwitterCategory:Brothers Category:Brothers with solo albums